Demigod vs Zombies
by starblaze17
Summary: Summery:Someone has went and pissed Hades off and as a punishment he has filled the world with zombies almost wiping out humans and demigods alike. Ok so this is just what I think would happen if demigods and there kids where caught up in a zombie warfare. Yes I know worst summery ever. Aqua, Drake, Dave, Zack and Austin as well as Ally and Sadie are my OCs. The following character


**Demigod vs Zombies.**

**Summery:Someone has went and pissed Hades off and as a punishment he has filled the world with zombies almost wiping out humans and demigods alike.**

**Ok so this is just what I think would happen if demigods and there kids where caught up in a zombie warfare. Yes I know worst summery ever.**

**Aqua, Drake, Dave, Zack and Austin as well as Ally and Sadie are my OCs.**

**The following characters Louisa, Leo, Charlie, Tobias, Max, Alvie, The triplets, Sage, Sophia, Finn, Darcy and Samantha as well as Louisa's two daughters, as will as some others like Octavian belong to ArtemisApollo97 who is helping me with this story.**

**Chapter 1**

Ok my life officially sucks right now I mean here I am stuck on an Island with Drake who is the 29 years old son of Apollo, hmmmm ok so maybe my life doesn't complete suck, what? THE GUY IS HOT OK SO SWE ME! jeez he is also my date, then we have Dave who is 10 years old is the son of Ares, Zack and Austin are the 19 year old twins of Athena, the daughters of Aphrodite Ally and Sadie who are 13 years old, and then we have me the name is Aqua, me and my brother Percy are the 33 year old kids of Poseidon. Ok so like I said before we are all stuck on this island well the main land is over run with zombies along with our other friends and Percy's wife Annabeth. The reason we are stuck on this island though is so we can use the lab and find a cure, ok so Zack and Austin are the ones who mostly work in there, but that is only because they won't lets near the rooms with the chemicals in them. So the rest of us are either guarding the room they are in now or guarding the building it self, Oh I almost forgot Nico is around here somewhere. Ok so enough with the introductions lets get on with the story.

Location:Demigod island, beach.

"Percy give me my damn cell phone back!" I yell at him. "NO!" he yells back. I wrestle with Percy for my phone back with no luck. I sit down in the sand and sulk, "meanie you never let me have a life!" I yell at him. He sits down in the sand next to me, "we are in a war with zombies, what life is there left sis?, I mean my own kids and wife are still out there fending for themselves and four of them don't even know how to kill these things" he said. I get up and kick Percy leg hard and run away to my room and fall on my bed in tears, "why can't everything just go back to normal!"? I ask myself. Later I hear knocking at my door, "sis can I come in please?" Percy asked from the other side of the door. Still in tears I open up the door a little, "go the fuck away brother!" I whisper and then close and lock the door again.

Location:School.

"Gods dammit Max! I was having my LUNCH!" Tobias yelled at Max. "Sorry! Needed back-up though :/" said Max. " And it took the end of the world for you to say though. Jeez. Right, uh... *looks around warily* Where can I hide these two?" Tobias asked him. *points down at the Little Twins who are huddled around his feet*. "I don't bloody know!" Max yelled. "Daddy... who are they?" said a scared Finn "They are... um... very bad, very scary and very smelly nutjobs" Tobias told him. "They go away?" asked Darcy. "We're trying, but, um, they're stubborn little poos" Tobias answered.

Location:Demigod island, lab.

"Hey Austin where you at bro!?" yelled Zack. "Over here man!" yelled Austin. "You know I wish that we had a body that we can work with instead of parts", said Zack as he holds up a zombie's foot. "I know it would make out job so much easier" said Austin. "ugh tell me about it man" said Zack. "So what you think Aqua came running in here in tears about?" asked Austin. "Honestly for once I do not know brother" said Zack. "Wow a son of Athena actually doesn't know something for a change!" said Dave in mock surprise. "Oh so I guess you know what happen to put Aqua in the state that she is in? asked a very annoyed Zack as he turned around to face Dave. "As a matter of fact I do know what happen" said Dave. "Ok Dave then please do tell us, what did happen to get Aqua like that?" asked an annoyed Austin. "She and her brother Percy got into another fight" said Dave. "Ugh!, he must have reminded her that we are in the middle of a zombie war and that there is hardly any life left, when she so much wants to forget that". said Zack as he looks in the direction that Aqua just ran. "You can't blame her for that especially when she has lost more then any of us has, I mean she is just now finding out that she was adopted and that she has a twin brother and sister, and not to mention that she lost a mother that she never knew and the one that she grew up with as well". said Austin. "So that is why she is working so hard to help us find a cure. said Zack, "and why Drake is the only one that can calm her down" said Austin. "I think that it is a good thing that those two found each other" said Zack. "Yeah Aqua needs somebody that can make her laugh and forget about the world that we are in right now" said Austin.

Location:Demigod island, Aqua's bedroom.

"Baby let me in please" said a very worried Drake. The door unlocks. "Door is open" said a still tearful Aqua. Drake comes into the room and lays on the bed next to Aqua and wraps his arms around her pulling her close. "What happen baby hmmm?" asked a still worried Drake. Aqua just turns over and buries her face in Drake's chest and cries. Drake just sighs and brushes her hair back "what did your brother do now?" asks Drake as he tries to keep calm. "It was more of what he said then what he did" said an upset Aqua. "What did he say?" asked Drake who is still trying to stay calm. "He said that we are in a war with zombies, and what life is there left" Aqua told him with tears still in her eyes. Drake kiss the top of her head and smiles, "then you tell him that so long as our hearts are still beating and that as long as we still have each other then we still have a life" said Drake as he tries to calm her down.


End file.
